Halloween Horror Nights Wiki
Welcome to The Halloween Horror Nights encyclopedia that . since October 2008 (WARNING: This wiki will contain many unmarked spoilers for the various horror properties featured as content at the events. Read at your own risk.) ; The Event * Halloween Horror Nights Orlando * Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood * Halloween Horror Nights Singapore * Halloween Horror Nights Japanhttps://web.archive.org/web/20171105101108/http://www.usj.co.jp/e/halloween2017 ;Props and Environments * The Lantern * The Flashlight * The Cake * Legendary Truth: Awakening * Shady Brook Rest Home and Sanitarium * Terra Cruentas * Shadowcreek Labs * Old Smokey * Revolving Tunnel ; Mazes * Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past * Dungeon of Terror * Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare * Body Collectors: Collections of the Past * Dead Exposure * Interstellar Terror * Leave it to Cleaver * Saw * PsychoScareapy: Home for the Holidays * Havoc: Dogs of War * Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past ; Scare-zones * HHN: 20 Years of Fear * Horrorwood Die-In * Deadtropolis: Zombie Siege ; Contributors * Luigi18512 * Ozian16 ; Characters * The Cryptkeeper * Jack the Clown * The Caretaker * The Director * The Storyteller * Bloody Mary * The Usher * Fear * Lady Luck * Chance ; Shows * Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (2006) * Rocky Horror Picture Show: A Tribute * Brian Brushwood ; Other * List of Halloween Horror Nights Commercials * RUN (buisness) * Alice in Wonderland * Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Sindy * Behind the Screams: Unmasking the Horror Tour * The Wizard of Oz * Robosaurus * Warehouse eXXperience }} ;October 18, 2008 :Creation of the site. ;August 19th :Full 2010 reveal on the 26th ;September 24th, 2010 :Horror Nights is here ;November 1st, 2010 :Horror Nights is over for 2010 ;January 18th, 2017 :Ozian16 has become an admin ;May 13th, 2017 :Luigi18512 has become admin :The wiki hit 600 pages! ;September 10th, 2017 :Made a HHNWiki Twitter account. ;September 15th, 2017 :Start of Halloween Horror Nights 27. :Start of Halloween Horror Nights 2017 ;September 29th, 2017 :Start of Halloween Horror Nights 7 ;To Do List #Create articles on the event #Create articles for each icon #Create more articles on non-Orlando events #Upload images and other media to use on the site #Experience Halloween Horror Nights for yourself. ;Creating articles To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! Please read the Wikia image [[Halloween Horror Nights Wiki:Copyrights|'copyright']] policy first though. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. * Please read the [[Halloween Horror Nights Wiki:Simplified ruleset|'rules']], before editing. It only takes 2 minutes. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. The locations of the various Halloween Horror Nights events around the world. Which event has better IP (Intellectual Property) based houses? Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Halloween Horror Nights Japan SAW: The Games of Jigsaw was one of the haunted houses that took place at Halloween Horror Nights 27. It was based off of the first 7 Saw films as well as containing a sneak peak at the 8th: Jigsaw. It was located in the Shrek Theater. ]] ]] __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse